


Youthful Indiscretion

by orphan_account



Series: New Year's Day 2017 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for the prompt:Supercatcorp (Kara x Cat x Lena, polyamory): Carter gets caught at a party by Supergirl. All three of his moms have words.





	

Supergirl stood in the vestibule of the Grant penthouse, waiting for Cat to answer the door.  She held Carter by the scruff of his jacket, the rumpled teen looking morose because he knew what was coming.

The door swung open.  Cat was on the other side, looking at the two of them with sparks just about shooting out of her eyes.  “Doesn’t seem like he’s had more than the one beer, Miss Grant,”  Supergirl intoned.

Cat huffed loudly, yanked Carter inside, marched him to his room.  Sat him down on the bed, and began to scold him the way she did when we she was beyond upset.  She stomped back and forth in front of him, stopping every so often to glare at him, and wag her finger in his face.  She threw up her hands and heaved a great sigh, stomped to the window, put her hands on her hips, scoffed with great disgust, and stomped back to him.  She glared at him, shaking her head, and for a moment, it seemed as if she was on the verge of tears.  Then her face hardened again, and she marched to the door.  Opened it.  Slammed it.  Stomped back to him, shook her finger at him again.

All without a single word.

Carter would laugh out loud, because it really was a funny sight, except that he knew that when she was like this, it meant some grounding or something once she was able to form words again.

After a few more minutes of this, she stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

He fidgeted on the bed.  He was used to the routine by now.  Now Kara would come in, and be the understanding stepmom who would gently guilt him into apologizing to his mother.  They had a whole good cop/bad cop thing down, and he knew it, but it still worked on him.  Kara tried really hard, and at base, Carter loved her and wanted to please her.

Predictably, the door creaked open, and Kara came in, bespectacled, in a pair of flannel pajamas.  “Hey buddy,” she said, giving him that disappointed little half-smile.  Not that.  Not the “I’m disappointed but I still love you” look.

She sat down in the chair at his desk and wheeled it over by the bed.  “Carter, we all do dumb things when we’re young.  But you can’t go sneaking out to parties and drinking.  You’re underage.”

“I just had one beer,”  he protested weakly.

“Yeah, and you’re underage.  If that party got raided by the cops, you know how bad that would have been for you?  Not to mention Anthony’s parents?”

He sighed heavily.  

“I know a lot of the other kids are doing it,”  she went on, “but I want you to know that if you’re curious about things, you can always come to me, and if I can help you, I will.  You’re a good kid, Carter, I don’t want to see you mess it up by doing something stupid.”

Carter shook his head.  He really hoped he never got caught with a girl in his room because he couldn’t imagine anything worse than Kara giving him the sex talk.  He hoped to avoid that at all costs, in fact.

“If you want to try some alcohol, we’ll do it safely, at home, and your moms and I can show you what’s what and we’ll talk about limits and things, okay?”

Carter nodded dumbly.

“Now, Cat’s going to need the rest of the night to calm down, but you’ll go to her in the morning and apologize to her, right?”

He nodded again.  Kara got up, ruffled his hair, kissed the top of his head, and left.

A few minutes later, the door opened.  It was Lena.  She walked in, sat down on the bed, and looked at him for a long moment without saying anything.  He started to squirm a little.

Finally, she said, “Now look, Carter.  Teenagers do dumb things.  That’s part of the deal.  Of course you snuck out to a party.  And of course you drank beer.  You’re a teenage boy.  That’s part of the deal.”

Carter’s mouth dropped open a little.

“I’ll tell you why I’m disappointed in you.  It’s because you were sloppy.  Mothers don’t want to know that their children are doing stupid shit.  If you ever pull something like this again, don’t be so careless as to get caught by Supergirl.”

Carter felt a little smile creep onto his face, despite himself.  

“Now, if I were a teenager,” Lena went on, “and I were trying to sneak off to a party and drink, I’d make plans to actually stay at a friend’s house.  I mean honestly, Carter, did you think that between the three of us, one of us wouldn’t notice you weren’t in your room?”

He shrugged.  She was right of course.

“So next time, create a real alibi.  And don’t drink more than two beers.  You’re skinny.  That’ll get you plenty drunk and you won’t be hungover the next day.  Trust me, Kara might not get drunk, but Cat and I both know a hangover when we see one.”

Carter nodded.

Lena smiled, and patted him on the shoulder.  “Good talk, champ.”


End file.
